The present invention relates to the general field of one-piece bladed disks for a turbine engine, and it relates more particularly to the profile of the blades included in such disks.
A one-piece bladed disk of a turbine engine (also known as a “blisk”) designates a rotor in which the blades and the disk that carries them are machined directly in a single uniform block of metal so as to form one single piece. Such disks are generally used to form various compressor stages of the turbine engine, and in particular the high pressure compressor of an aviation turbojet of the two-spool bypass type.
The design of blisk blades needs to satisfy requirements both in terms of aerodynamic performance and in terms of mechanical strength in a particular environment. When such blades present a radial airfoil height that is relatively small, high-amplitude aerodynamic phenomena known as secondary flows are generated. These secondary flows contribute to reducing the aerodynamic performance of the blade. The aerodynamic flow behavior is also made difficult to control by the presence of a flow passage of the “plunging” type, i.e. a passage that is sloping towards the axis of rotation of the turbojet.